Maman Sutcliff
by GeNNii
Summary: Lors de l'assaut de Pluto sur Londres, Grell trouve un bébé. Et Grell rêve d'avoir un bébé. Il va le rapporter a la société des Shinigami.
1. Le nouveau

Bonjour ! Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction (cette fois ci sur plusieurs chapitres) sur Kuroshitsuji ! C'est du Grelliam sur petit fond d'Alan et Eric. Cette fanfiction est inspirée du passage dans un des épisodes de la saison 1 où Pluplu brûle tout sur son passage et que Grell voit un bébé par terre mais qu'il laisse par terre.  
Et on commence cette histoire tout en douceur avec un tout petit chapitre d'introduction. Et comme je suis gentille je posterai le chapitre 2 juste après.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent a la seul et unique Yana Toboso.

EDIT : Quelqu'un m'a gentiment fait remarquer que j'ai fait une coquille chronologique (j'ai mis 18eme au lieu de 19eme) au tout début donc je l'ai rectifié. Merci a toi de me l'avoir dit.

* * *

Londres. 19eme siècle. La ville est en feu, attaqué par un chien géant venu des Enfers. Et ce chien était, comme par hasard, un animal de compagnie de la maison Phantomhive.

Du haut du plus grand bâtiment de Londres, Grell Sutcliff, shinigami de renom, observe avec admiration les flammes rouges qui détruisent la ville. Tout ce rouge qui détruit la ville cela lui plaisait énormément. Puis le moment d'aller chercher les âmes arriva et il dû descendre de son perchoir.

Alors que le shinigami rouge marchait guilleret vers la prochaine victime du feu, il entendit des cris et des pleurs. Alerté par le bruit, il s'y dirigea et vit un bébé seul, par terre et emmitouflé dans une couette. Grell prit l'enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci ce calma instantanément.

\- Ooh~ que tu es adorable toi ! Ah que j'aimerai en avoir un comme toi…, dit Grell d'un air mélancolique.

Puis Grell eu une idée. Peut-être une idée stupide ou pas. Il regarda le bambin en souriant tendrement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'emmener avec moi ! Après tout tes parents doivent déjà être morts.

Grell serra l'enfant contre lui et partit en sautant de toit en toit pour rentre à la Société des Shinigami.

Les âmes des victimes de Pluto attendront… .

* * *

J'espère avoir attirer votre attention avec ce petit chapitre sans prétention qui introduit le contexte. La suite arrive.

Bye.


	2. Un bébé shinigami ?

Bonjour ! Comme promis précédemment, voici le chapitre 2 légèrement plus long cette fois ci. Je tiens a préciser que les chapitres a venir seront de tailles diverses et variées. Prochain chapitre très prochainement.

* * *

Grell arriva à la Société des Shinigami, un immense bâtiment blanc au centre de Londres caché du monde des humains. Il arriva au bureau commun des shinigamis envoyé en mission dans lequel ce trouvé trois de ses collègues de travail. Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby et Ronald Knox.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, le bébé se remit de nouveau à brailler. Et évidemment, les cris et les pleurs interpellèrent les trois acolytes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…, dit Eric confus.

\- Grell senpai ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ramené ? demanda Alan suspicieux.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui va s'énerver en voyant ça…, dit Ronald inquiet.

Tout en berçant l'enfant, Grell soupira devant la dernière remarque de son ami Ronald.

\- Ronald cheri~ au lieu de dire des absurdités veux-tu bien aller chercher des vêtements pour le p'tit ? Merci Ronnie chéri, dit Grell en souriant a son ami.

Ronald s'exécuta et sorti de la pièce pour aller chercher ce que lui demanda Grell. Alors que le bébé continué a pleuré, Grell se tourna vers ses deux autres collègues.

\- Alan, Eric, pouvez-vous aller chercher de quoi le nourrir et le changer s'il vous plait ? merci, dit Grell en essayant de calmer l'enfant.

Tout en sortant du bureau, Grell entendit Eric marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose comme ''j'aurai aimé voir la réaction du boss''.

Grell grimaça. Effectivement, il savait qu'IL n'allait pas être content du tout… .

William T Spears, chef du bureau des shinigamis envoyés en missions, vient de rentrer de mission complètement fatigué. En effet, il avait dû ramasser toutes les âmes des victimes de l'incendie de Londres. Et c'est avec une joie dissimuler qu'il rentre au bureau commun pour rejoindre son bureau. Il s'assit a son bureau et remarqua Grell assit également a son bureau en tenant une petite chose dans ses bras et qui…pleure ?

\- Sutcliff… C'est quoi CA ? dit William en tentant de calmer son énervement naissant.

\- Ca mon cher Willy~ c'est un bébé, dit Grell tout guilleret.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cet enfant fait ici exactement ?

\- Le petit bout de chou était dans la rue tout seul, je n'allais pas le laisser. Hein mon bébé je n'allais pas te laisser ? dit Grell en s'adressant a l'enfant.

William soupira.

\- Sutcliff, je vais vous dire ça calmement, sans m'énerver, veuillez ramener cet enfant a ces propriétaires.

\- Mais Willy, ils sont surement mort à cause de l'attaque et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant tu le sais… Alors je peux le garder ? demanda Grell suppliant.

\- Même si je le voulais Sutcliff, cet enfant est humain et aucun humain n'est autorisé a rester ici, dit William direct.

Grell secoua la tête.

\- Oui mais si c'est un shinigami ? Je pourrais le garder ? demanda Grell.

\- Ah parce que vous connaissez un moyen de le rendre shinigami ? dit William en croisant les bras.

Grell hocha la tête positivement.

\- Evidemment, j'ai lu un truc dessus une fois. Grâce a une faux spécial garder par le shinigami le plus puissant, elle peut transformer n'importe quel humain en shinigami, dit Grell fier d'exposé ses lumières.

\- Et je suppose que le shinigami qui possède cette faux c'est…

\- Undertaker, compléta Grell.

William soupira longuement. Il savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Et bien soit, allons voir ce qu'Undertaker peut faire pour cet enfant.

Grell voulu crié de joie mais il savait qu'il allait réveiller le bébé alors il se leva et alla claquer un bisou sonore sur la joue de William qui se figea.

\- Merci Willy darling~

Et Grell sorti de la pièce tout content. Quand a William, il est presque sûr d'avoir rougis une fois Sutcliff parti… .

* * *

TA-DAM ! Voila la fin de ce chapitre, même moi en voyant cette fin j'ai envie de vous poster la suite mais il vaut mieux laisser un peu de suspense et pas tout dévoiler d'un coup. A la prochaine.

Bye.


	3. Transformation

Bonjour. Joyeux Halloween a tous ! Avec un jour de retard mais le 1er Novembre compte un peu comme Halloween non ? Enfin bref voici le chapitre 3 et j'avoue que je me sens un peu coupable de vous donner un chapitre aussi court. Donc je vais très certainement poster le prochain chapitre dans 2 ou 3 jours. Si je n'oublie pas. A part ça, bonne lecture a vous !

* * *

Grell et William partirent pour se rendre au magasin mortuaire du célèbre shinigami, Undertaker. Sur le chemin pour partir, ils croisèrent Alan et Eric qui avait trouvé de quoi le changer et le nourrir, puis ils croisèrent Ronald.

\- Ou allez-vous Grell senpai, William senpai ? demanda Ronald

\- La où cela ne vous regarde pas Knox, dit William froidement.

Puis William et Grell partirent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment lugubre du vieux shinigami. En entrant, la porte grinça ce qui réveilla encore le bébé.

\- Hu hu… Tiens qu'avons-nous la ? Un enfant humain, dit le shinigami argenté en s'approchant.

Grell resserra son étreinte d'un geste protecteur.

\- Nous sommes venus savoir si vous pouvez aider cet enfant a… ce transformer en shinigami grâce à une soi-disant faux…, dit William peu convaincu.

Undertaker souri de toutes ses dents.

\- Hi hi… Tiens donc… Alors tu as entendu parler de ça William ?

\- Pas moi… Sutcliff, dit William en montrant Grell de la tête.

Grell bomba le torse fièrement. Undertaker se tourna vers Grell.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi avec cette faux, hi hi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu transforme ce bébé en shinigami pour que je devienne officiellement sa mère ! dit Grell joyeux.

William leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment… .

Quand a Undertaker, il sourit malicieusement.

\- Tu connais mon prix mon cher Grell, une blague pour un service.

Grell grimaça. Il n'était pas très fort en blague… . Il se tourna vers William.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez ? Vous pensez peut-être que je suis un as en la matière ? dit William sarcastique.

Grell désespéra. Effectivement William était tout sauf un as de la rigolade. En fait il était l'exact opposé.

\- Bon et bien Sutcliff, vous voyez que c'est peine perdu donc maintenant ramener cet enfant là où vous l'avez trouvé et laissez tomber cette histoire absurde, dit William d'un ton froid tout en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Mais il se stoppa net en voyant qui se tenait droit comme un i sur le pas de la porte.

\- Tiens tiens, on dirait que j'arrive a point nommé, dit une voix grave et suave.

\- Sebas-chan~ ! cria Grell.

Les yeux de William s'assombrir et sa faux se matérialisa dans sa main.

\- Que faîtes-vous ici démon ? demanda froidement William.

\- Je suis venu demander un renseignement pour mon jeune maître a monsieur Undertaker, dit Sébastian.

\- Tu connais mon prix démon, dit Undertaker en souriant.

\- Evidemment, dit le démon en courbant la tête.

Grell se rapprocha sensuellement de Sebastian. William serra sa faux de plus en plus fort.

\- Dit moi Sebby~ est ce que tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait~, dit Grell en se frottant a son interlocuteur.

Sébastian frissonna de dégout de la proximité du shinigami. Quand a William, il était prés a éventrer le démon sur le champ.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

\- Ton nabot de maître me doit une faveur et donc je me disais qu'il pouvait s'en débarrasser maintenant

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- J'aimerai que tu fasses une blague de sorte qu'Undertaker puisse faire ce que je lui demande, dit Grell.

Sébastian soupira.

\- Très bien, puisque mon maître te le doit. Par ici monsieur Undertaker, dit Sébastian en poussant Undertaker vers l'arrière-boutique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rire sonore fit trembler les murs, éclata.

Undertaker sorti de l'arrière-boutique, les larmes aux yeux, morts de rire.

\- Ah ah ah, les blagues de ce, ah ah ah, sont toujours, ah ah ah, hilarantes ! Je vais tous vous donnez, ah ah ah, ce que vous voulez.

Le vieux shinigami renseigna le démon sur ce qu'il voulait et parti dans une autre pièce chercher la faux.

\- Bien il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser, dit Sebastian.

\- Merci Sebby-chou pour ton aide ! dit Grell en se collant contre le démon.

Ledit démon remarque l'enfant dans les bras de Sutcliff. Une âme fraîche. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et une aura sombre se dégagea du démon. Il rapprocha sa main pour toucher l'enfant quand tout a coup, le côté tranchant de la faux de William se referma sur la main du démon, la stoppant en pleine action.

\- Vous avez déjà une laisse sale chien, osez toucher un cheveu de cet enfant ou ne serait-ce que de l'approcher, je vous jure que je vous éventre sur le champ, suis-je bien clair ? cracha William de façon si froide que la pièce perdit un ou deux degrés.

Sébastian dégagea sa main ensanglantée et se tourna vers Will.

\- Très clair monsieur Spears, dit le démon.

Sur cette déclaration, il quitta le magasin d'Undertaker. Grell était bouche bée. William venait de prendre la défense de son bébé. Nom d'une faux qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet homme ! En vrai, il pensait de plus en plus a demandé à William d'être le père de son enfant. Mais il savait que c'était peine perdu. William ne l'aimait pas autant que lui. Il ne sait même pas s'il l'aime tout court. Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, il sait maintenant que William s'est attaché a l'enfant.

\- Hi hi, me voilà, dit Undertaker en revenant avec la faux.

Elle ressembler a celle d'Undertaker mais elle était dorée.

\- Donne-moi le petit bout de chou, il est l'heure, dit Undertaker.

Grell donna a contre cœur l'enfant au shinigami argenté. Il reparti a l'arrière-boutique.

Grell, inquiet, se rapprocha de William et se colla contre son bras pour le serrer. William ne se dégagea pas. Grell se détendit de voir que Will ne se dégagea pas de sa prise. Il put apprécier le moment où il allait enfin devenir mère.

* * *

Voila. Enfin le petit est devenu un shinigami ! D'ailleurs le prochain chapitre portera en partie sur le prénom du bébé. D'après vous, quel sera le prénom de ce bébé ? Je vous laisse sur cette interrogation et a la prochaine.


	4. Prénom et couches culottes

Bonjour, bonjour. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Rien a dire a part qu'il est un peu plus court que le précédent et que je crains que cela ne va pas s'arranger... . Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans très peu de temps. Ah Ronald a l'air un peu débile dans ce chapitre (et dans l'histoire de manière général) c'est normal c'est comme ça que je perçois son personnage. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas au contraire. Sur ce, enjoy.

* * *

Grell était enfin devenu mère et il était aux anges. Undertaker avait lié le shinigami rouge et le bébé grâce a la Faux transformatrice. Le bébé avait maintenant les yeux verts jaunes. Il était enfin un shinigami.

En rentrant au bureau commun a la Société des Shinigami, William souleva une question importante.

\- Au faite Sutcliff, ce bébé n'a toujours pas de prénom, comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Grell alla s'asseoir a son bureau tout en tenant son enfant dans les bras. En fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait l'appelé.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi a ça…, dit Grell embarrassé.

\- Vraiment Sutcliff… Savez-vous de quel sexe il est au moins ?

\- C'est un garçon ! annonça fièrement Grell.

\- Bien maintenant trouvez un prénom de garçon, dit William en se plongeant dans ses dossiers.

Au même moment, Eric, Alan et Ronald entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- Alors, ou vous étiez passé William senpai, Grell senpai ? demanda Ronald.

\- Regarde Ronnie, c'est mon bébé ! cria Grell

\- Votre bébé ? demanda Alan.

\- Ton bébé ?! s'écria Eric.

Les trois arrivants se rapprochèrent du bébé pour le regarder de plus prés. Ils l'observèrent un moment avant de remarquer la couleur de ses yeux.

\- C'est un shinigami ! s'écria Alan.

\- Exact Alan et je suis sa mère !

\- Oui et d'ailleurs vous êtes la ''mère'' d'un bébé sans prénom, fit remarquer William.

Les quatre autres shinigamis se regardèrent.

\- Je propose Die ! dit Ronald en faisant sa pose.

William leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ronald chéri, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit Grell en imitant William.

\- C'est a Grell de choisir, c'est son enfant, dit sagement Alan.

Tous acquiescèrent. Grell regarda son enfant et un nom lui vint a l'esprit.

\- Red.

Tous se regardèrent. Grell allait vraiment appeler ce bébé « Rouge » ? Il en est bien capable… .

\- Whoua trop classe Sutcliff senpai ! s'extasia Ronald.

Quant aux autres ils restèrent perplexes.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous Sutcliff ? demanda William.

\- Quoi ce n'est pas beau ? demanda innocemment Grell.

William du garder tout son self contrôle pour ne pas fondre devant l'air innocent de son collègue.

\- Faîtes comme vous voulez, dit William en se replongeant dans ses dossiers.

\- Alors ce sera Red ! Oh mon Reddy chéri, tu vas voir maman va bien s'occuper de toi, dit Grell en caressant la tête de son désormais fils.

La journée avancer et Grell faisait de son mieux pour gérer le travail (surtout les remontrances de William…) et Red. Finalement ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça de s'occuper d'un bébé, pensa Grell. A un moment dans l'après-midi, Grell était en train de changer la couche de Red pour la énième fois. Sauf que c'était la fois de trop.

\- Raaaaah mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi elle ne veut pas se mettre cette satané couche !? cria Grell.

Et au fur et a mesure que Grell s'énervait, Red pleurait de plus en plus fort ce qui agacé fortement les personnes présentes dans le bureau c'est-à-dire Ronald, Alan, Eric et William. Alors que le problème ne finissait pas, William pris les choses en mains.

\- Bon sang Sutcliff, laissez-moi faire !

Will se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers celui de Grell. Dessus y était Red et divers papiers de bureau éparpillé. Et puis, devant une assemblée médusé, William T Spears changea la couche de Red. Ronald, Alan et Eric avaient la bouche tellement ouverte qu'elles risquaient de tomber par terre, quand a Grell il était aux anges. Son William s'occuper de son enfant. Un rêve quasi devenu réalité.

\- Wi-Will…Ou tu as appris a changé des couches ? demanda un Grell médusé.

\- Je n'ai pas « appris », c'est simplement de la méthodologie logique, dit Will d'un ton froid.

\- N'empêche que tu sais changer une couche ! cria Eric en sortant de son choc.

William leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'immaturité.

William agrafa le dernier bouton de la grenouillère de Red, qui avait cessé de pleurer, et retourna a son bureau.

\- Voilà maintenant que ceci est fait veuillez retourner a votre travail Sutcliff.

\- Bien sur Willy~, dit Grell d'un ton enjôleur.

William ne releva pas le ton et Grell retourna travailler d'un air rêveur en pensant que William serait le père parfait pour Red.

* * *

Voila j'espère que cela vous aura plus, a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	5. Sutcliff et ses instincts de mère

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous. Cela doit bien faire 1 ou 2 semaines que je n'ai pas publier de nouveaux chapitres et j'en suis désolé. Donc voila le nouveau chapitre avec un rebondissement ! (Enfin ! On commençait a s'ennuyer...).

Bon chapitre !

* * *

C'est un jour normal a la Société des Shinigami où William travaille d'arrache-pied pour éviter les heures supplémentaires. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il n'a pas vraiment la tête à ça. Non ces pensées sont plutôt tournées vers un certain shinigami aux cheveux rouges… . En effet, William était de plus en plus troublé par Grell Sutcliff et la soudaine et très légère affection qu'il portait au bébé de celui-ci. Et William ne savait plus quoi pensé de tout ça. Il posa son stylo et pris sa tête dans les mains.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas William ?

William releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tout va très bien Humphries, merci.

Le seul et unique interlocuteur de la pièce, Alan Humphries, fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Oui je suis sûr ! cria William.

Alan ria. C'était évident que son chef n'était pas trac. Il se leva pour rejoindre William a son bureau.

\- Je vais vous croire bien sûr, vous avez les nerfs a fleur de peau et je vous raconte même pas tous les tics nerveux que vous avez eu depuis le début de la journée donc s'il vous plaît William arrêtez de mentir, dit Alan calmement.

A cet instant, William se rappela pourquoi Alan avait été choisi comme shinigami. A cause de sa perspicacité.

\- D'accord… Je dois reconnaître que quelque chose me perturbe mais c'est très embarrassant d'en parler, dit William en se triturant les mains.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a personne a part vous et moi et puis j'emporterai votre secret dans ma tombe, dit Alan en souriant.

Alan avait tenté de faire de l'humour par rapport a sa maladie mais elle ne fut pas du tout bien accueillie par William qui commença a s'inquiéter pour son meilleur élément.

\- Bon d'accord je vous raconte mais promettez-moi de ne jamais rien dire a personne.

\- Je vous promets William, dit Alan en souriant.

Donc William raconta de manière très compliqué et confuse a Alan qu'il était troublé dans ses sentiments. A la fin de l'histoire Alan avait retenu l'essentiel.

\- Donc vous êtes amoureux de Grell et vous éprouvez de l'affection envers Red.

William ouvrit les yeux surpris.

\- Mais non ! Je ne vois pas de quoi…

\- Bon sang William ! Faîtes un effort ! Ça crève les yeux, réfléchissez un peu ! Il est évident que vous l'aimez, dit Alan en perdant son calme devant la négation de son chef.

William s'adossa a son siège et réfléchit sur ce que venez de dire dans Humphries. Oui il est clair et définitif qu'il éprouve un grand sentiment d'affection a l'égard de Sutcliff. D'accord, il rougit quand Sutcliff l'embrasse ou qu'il s'approche un peu trop près et ressent une envie de meurtre quand Sutcliff s'approche un peu trop près du démon. Bon d'accord, c'est sûr qu'il est amoureux de Grell Sutcliff.

\- Vous avez raison Humphries… Je… Je suis… Enfin vous voyez…, dit William plus qu'embarrassé.

Alan ria devant la timidité maladive de son supérieur.

\- Oui je sais William et si vous voulez un conseille, dîtes lui le plus tôt possible avant qu'il soit trop tard, dit Alan en retournant a son bureau.

Alors que William allait répliquer, il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Grell paniqué avec Red dans ses bras en pleure.

\- Will ! Will ! C'est terrible ! Red il… il…

William paniqué a son tour se rapprocha de Sutcliff et l'enfant.

\- Que se passe-t-il Sutcliff ?

\- Red… Je crois qu'il est malade, il…il a de la fièvre et… Oh Will j'ai si peur… .

\- Du calme Sutcliff, nous allons l'emmener a l'infirmerie tout ira bien, venez.

William attrapa Grell et ils sortirent du bureau.

Red était en train de se faire ausculter et Grell était très nerveux. Il était assis dans la salle d'attente et se ronger les ongles. Quand a William il était tout autant inquiet. En effet, il ne cesser de faire des allers-retours en soufflant d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état pour un bambin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse… . Il se tourna vers Sutcliff et décida de faire un premier pas. Il alla s'asseoir a côté de Sutcliff et entoura les épaules de Grell de son bras. Grell, surpris, prit cela comme une invitation et se lova dans les bras de Will. Aussitôt l'inquiétude de Grell disparut. Quand a Will, il resserra sa prise sur Grell. Ils restèrent comme cela plusieurs minutes quand le médecin de la Société des Shinigamis arriva. Grell quitta immédiatement les bras de William, qui ressentit un grand vide, pour aller voir la personne qui s'est occupé de son bébé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce petit a juste eu un effet secondaire de la transformation qu'il a eu. Maintenant il va aller mieux, leur explique le médecin.

\- Vous me rassurez, merci docteur, dit Grell.

\- Vous pouvez le récupérer, dit le médecin en montrant la salle d'auscultation.

Grell entra, suivit de près par William, et alla prendre son bébé dans ses bras.

\- Oh mon Reddy chéri, tu as fait très peur a ta maman tu sais ça ? dit Grell au bambin qui gazouillait dans ses bras.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Sutcliff, dit soudainement Will.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas fini et…

\- Laissez. Je le ferai.

Grell se sentit fondre.

\- Oh Will… Merci.

Grell s'avança et posa longuement ses lèvres sur la joue de Will qui ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact. Puis quand Grell s'éloigna, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues et parti. William resta planter au milieu de la salle d'auscultation un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il reparti vers son bureau d'un air rêveur.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 5 et je peux vous dire que nous venons d'atteindre la moitié de l'histoire !

A bientôt.


	6. Inquiétante disparition

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui un tout petit petit chapitre et pour combler ce manque cruel de contenu je posterai le prochain chapitre demain. Voila donc chapitre pas folichon avec un William angoissé, un Eric énervé, un Alan prêt a explosé et un Ronald fidèle a lui même. Enjoy !

* * *

Trois jours ont passé depuis que Red a été malade et maintenant c'est William qui se rend malade. En effet depuis ces 3 derniers jours aucun shinigami rouge ne s'est présenté au bureau. Et cela avait le don d'agacer et inquiété William. D'ailleurs ses collègues de bureau en avaient plus qu'assez de voir leur chef faire les cent pas dans le bureau ou de taper nerveusement son stylo sur sa feuille comme il était en train de le faire maintenant.

\- Bon sang William ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter avec ton stylo parce que sinon il va atterrir là où je pense ! s'énerva Eric qui était présent dans la pièce.

\- Eric ! Ne parle pas comme ça a notre chef de secteur ! cria Alan, lui aussi présent, sur Eric.

\- Merci Humphries mais je peux prendre ma défense tout seul, quand a vous Slingby vous me ferai des heures supplémentaires et bien évidemment non rémunérés, dit William d'un ton froid a Eric.

Eric parti du bureau tout en maugréant dans sa barbe des insultes a l'encontre de son chef. Tout à coup Alan se tourna vers William.

\- D'ailleurs William… Il serait préférable que vous arrêtiez de faire ça avec votre stylo parce que bon… Je suis d'un naturel calme mais là, trois jours de tapage a cause d'une anxiété évidente dû au fait que Grell ne soit pas venu ces trois derniers jours, moi aussi je peux très vite m'énerver, dit Alan un poil énervé.

William regarda Alan et celui-ci arborait un air de « recommence avec ton stylo et je te fauche ». En général si quelqu'un le regardait comme ça il prenait des heures supp. Mais c'est Humphries alors, par précaution, il posa son stylo.

\- Excusez-moi Humphries, c'est vrai que la soudaine disparition de Sutcliff m'inquiète légèrement, dit William embarrassé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit lambiner comme a son habitude, vous savez comment il est, tenta de rassurer Alan.

\- Oui… Vous avez raison, dit William en reprenant son travail.

Plusieurs heures plus tard quelqu'un fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau. William espéra un instant que ce soit Sutcliff. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

\- Faîtes place a Ronald Knox ! Die ! dit le jeune shinigami en faisant sa pose ridicule.

Alan ricana et William leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vraiment Knox… Vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire ? Travailler par exemple, dit William en prenant un ton froid.

\- Devinez quoi, j'ai des nouvelles qui vont soulager tout le monde, annonça fièrement Ronald.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda curieusement William.

\- Et bien figurez-vous que ce matin je suis passez chez Sutcliff senpai, dit Ronald.

A l'entente du nom de Grell, les sens de William se mirent en alerte.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il est en danger ? C'est le bébé ? Parlez Knox !

\- Laissez-moi le temps d'en placer une William senpai. En fait c'est Red, il dort le jour mais pas la nuit du coup c'est pareil pour Sutcliff senpai et ce matin quand je suis passé il allait se coucher, dit Ronald en se souvenant avoir vu Grell avec des cernes de trois mètres de long.

Quand a William plusieurs émotions passèrent, la joie d'avoir des nouvelles de Grell, l'inquiétude par rapport a Red et l'énervement a cause de Grell.

\- Vraiment…cet idiot lambine toute la journée pendant que nous faisons son travail, pesta Will.

\- Pendant que vous faîtes son travail, marmonna Alan dans sa barbe.

\- Merci Knox pour les nouvelles vous pouvez retourner travailler.

Ronald pris congés l'air fière de lui. Tout le monde se remit a travailler et William pensa que le soir même il irait voir Grell pour lui dire sa façon de penser… .

* * *

Voila vous êtes déjà en bas. A demain pour la suite avec la visite de William chez Grell. Bye.


	7. Une nuit chez Sutcliff

Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous sommes vendredi, comme promis voici la suite des aventures de nos shinigami préferé ! Aujourd'hui pas mal de texte, un chapitre court mais un peu plus long que le précédent et un William jaloux comme un poux. A part ça rien a dire de spécial, sinon enjoy !

* * *

Le soir arriva et William alla chez Sutcliff pour lui faire des remontrances. Mais si Grell ne dort vraiment pas de la nuit et qu'il est très fatigué… Il ne pourra pas engueuler Sutcliff bien longtemps. William arriva a l'appartement de fonction de Grell et frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa plus fort.

\- Sutcliff, ouvrez ! cria William en frappant a la porte.

Toujours pas de réponse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et si il lui était arrivé malheur a Grell et l'enfant ? Et si le démon était revenu ? L'inquiétude gagna William, donc il entreprit de défoncer la porte. Un coup de pied suffit et celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas. William s'arrêta devant le bazar sans nom qui était dans l'appartement. Des jouets pour enfants de partout, des affaires appartenant a Grell éparpillé de partout. William remarqua le petit lit pour bébé dans un coin du salon. Il s'approcha pour voir l'enfant mais il eut la surprise de ne voir personne. Automatiquement, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Sutcliff. A l'intérieur se trouvait Grell, endormit en position fœtale, qui tenait Red contre lui.

Cette vision attendrit William. Il s'avança près de Grell et regarda son visage. Il fut encore surpris de voir que Grell ne portait pas de maquillage et qu'il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Non William n'avait pas le cœur a l'engueuler. Il s'assit très discrètement au bord du lit et instinctivement caressa légèrement les cheveux longs de Grell. Puis il regarda Red. Le bambin était collé a Grell, d'une main il agrippait une mèche de cheveux de Grell et de l'autre il tenait une peluche a l'effigie de… du démon ?! William regarda Grell comme si il pouvait le tuer dans son sommeil. Comment a t'il osé donner une peluche qui ressembler a cette chose et pas a lui ? William approcha sa main de l'enfant pour attraper la peluche discrètement. Mais au moment où il réussit a l'attraper, Red se réveilla et pleura. Ce qui réveilla Grell.

\- Oh Red pourquoi tu pleures encore ? dit le shinigami en se frottant les yeux.

D'un coup, il leva les yeux et vit William figé avec la peluche de Sébastian dans les mains.

\- Will ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Et vous comment osez-vous donner a cette enfant un jouet pareil ?! dit William en secouant la peluche.

Grell ria. Son William était jaloux.

\- Il a du s'endormir avec sans faire exprès parce que sa préféré est la… .

Grell sortit de sous son haut de pyjama une peluche a l'effigie de William. William rougit.

\- C'est sa préférer ou la vôtre ?

\- Les deux, dit Grell en souriant.

William essaya de cacher son embarrât mais c'était peine perdu.

-Mh… Et bien donnez-lui donc celle-là, pour qu'il cesse de pleurer, dit William en parlant de la peluche lui ressemblant.

Grell donna la peluche a Red et celui-ci cessa immédiatement de pleurer, tout en serrant la peluche contre lui. Le cœur de William s'emballa. Cet enfant avait l'air de beaucoup l'aimait.

\- Je suis jalouse, lui au moins il a un William a serrer dans ces bras, dit Grell en faisant la moue.

Quand a William, il trouva tout a coup fascinant la fenêtre de la chambre de Grell.

\- William… Tu voudrais bien être ma peluche juste pour cette nuit ? demanda Grell.

William rougit et déglutit bruyamment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'agresserais pas, pas devant Red, sourit Grell en faisant de la place a côté de lui.

William hésita. Lui en revanche ne savait pas si il pourrait tenir… . Après quelques secondes, il s'avança lentement en enlevant ces chaussures et sa veste pour être plus confortable. William s'allongea a côté de Grell et celui-ci vint se coller contre lui. A ce moment, Red recommença a pleurer. Grell allait se lever pour aller le coucher dans son lit mais William le stoppa.

\- Je vais le faire, dit William en prenant Red dans ses bras.

Il marcha jusqu'au salon tout en berçant l'enfant qui s'était calmer et directement endormie. Il le posa doucement en lui caressant les cheveux pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il revint ensuite dans la chambre de Grell qui s'était a moitié endormi. William se remit dans la même position qu'avant. Grell se colla contre William et déposa un long bisou sur la joue de William.

\- Merci Will, dit Grell doucement.

Et il s'endormit de suite. Quand a William il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

* * *

Et non ce n'est pas encore cette fois là que William va pécho ! (expression de vieille bonjour). Pour les derniers chapitres je pense les poster une fois par semaine le jeudi. Donc a jeudi prochain pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye.


	8. William T Spears où l'art de se déclarer

Bonjour a tous ! Bienvenue a l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Au menu du jour, enfin le moment que tout le monde attend ! Et avec un chapitre plus long cette fois-ci ! Amusez-vous bien !

Réponse a la review de Sera Divin: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! :) Tu attend la suite ? Et bien la voici ! XD J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ^-^

* * *

William n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Et cela ce ressentit le lendemain matin. Il était parti très tôt à la Société des Shinigami. Il était donc arrivé le premier. Il profita du calme pour se rendre à la cafétéria et prit quatre bonnes tasses de café pour le maintenir éveillé. La cause était Sutcliff évidemment qui n'avait cessé de bouger dans tous les sens en se collant a lui. Il avait voulu, a plusieurs reprise le repoussé, mais il en avait été incapable tellement la chaleur de Sutcliff lui avait fait du bien. Plus besoin de se voiler la face, il était clairement amoureux de Grell. William se prit la tête dans les mains. Il aura fallu qu'il passe une nuit avec Grell pour se rendre compte de ce qui était évident pour tout le monde. Vraiment… .

Maintenant il fallait se jeter à l'eau et William savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Tout a coup William eu une idée. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que Sutcliff viennent au bureau, lui fasse une de ces folles déclarations, il répondra positivement et le tour est joué. C'est avec une légère bonne humeur qu'il se mit a travailler.

Plus tard dans la matinée, un bruit de talon claquant contre le sol se fit entendre. William releva la tête. Non il n'était pas encore prêt ! La porte s'ouvrit sur un Grell rayonnant. Il n'avait plus ces affreuses cernes et avait l'air d'être en pleine forme.

\- Coucou Will ! dit Grell en s'asseyant a son bureau.

\- Sutcliff, dit William d'un air neutre en fixant l'autre shinigami.

Grell regarda son bureau tristement.

\- Tout ce travail a rattraper… Allez c'est parti !

Et Grell se mit a travailler. Sérieusement. Si William avait pu, il serait tombé de sa chaise. Grell qui travaille et qui ne vient pas le harceler. Puis William s'inquiéta de quelque chose et paniqua.

\- Où est Red ?

Toujours en travaillant, Grell répondit.

\- Je suis venue avec lui au bureau puis j'ai croisé Alan et Eric dans les couloirs donc je leur ai demandé de me le garder le temps que je rattrape mon retard.

William resta sans voix. Sutcliff avait laissé son enfant pour venir travailler. C'est dans une ambiance reposante que les deux shinigamis travaillèrent.

Quelques heures passèrent et William commençait a perdre patience. Quand est-ce que Grell allait faire ses déclarations comme a son habitude ? Cela compromet fortement ses plans. Il fallait accélérer les choses.

\- Hum… Sutcliff ?

Celui-ci releva la tête vers son interlocuteur.

\- Vous…vous n'avez rien a me dire ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? demanda Grell intrigué.

\- Vous êtes sur ? insista William.

Grell posa son crayon et croisa les bras en fixant son supérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Will ? demanda Grell.

William se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Et bien… D'habitude vous êtes toujours très expressif et la… rien. Et ça… me dérange.

\- Will je suis une mère voyons. Maintenant je me dois de montrer le bon exemple a mon fils.

Et puis, William ne sut jamais si c'était a cause de la fatigue ou du fait qu'il perdait patience mais il craqua.

\- Redevenez comme avant. Revenez près de moi, a me harceler en continu, revenez-vous asseoir sur mon bureau pour vous tortiller devant moi. Refaite moi vos déclarations pour que je puisse y répondre favorablement. S'il vous plait Sutcliff ne changez pas car c'est du vrai vous dont je suis tombé amoureux.

A ce moment, William réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire et senti ses joues le chauffait. Il se cacha derrière ses dossiers. Quand a Grell… et bien il affiché un de ses sourires digne du chat du Cheschire. Puis tout a coup, il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise en poussant un cri suraigu.

\- KYAAAH ! WIIIILL~ ! Je savais que tu étais fou de moi ! Je savais qu'un jour tu allais craquer et heureusement que j'ai usé de tout mon talent d'actrice pour tout te faire avouer, dit fièrement Grell.

William ouvrit la bouche surprit puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attendez… Vous insinuez que tout ce cirque était simplement de la comédie pour me faire avouer ? dit William énervé.

Grell s'approcha du bureau de William a pas de félin pour s'asseoir dessus juste devant William. Il passa une main aérienne sur le visage de son supérieur.

\- Avoue que tu as aimé me voir être sérieuse, dit Grell d'une voix suave.

William grogna. Plutôt mourir, s'il le pouvait, que de lui dire. Même si c'était la vérité… .

\- Allez au diable…, grogna William.

Tout a coup, Grell se leva.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir Sebas-chan ? Pas de problème !

Alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, il sentit qu'on le retourner par les épaules. C'était William qui venait de l'attraper pour le bloquer contre le bureau. William tenait les poignées de Grell et leurs bassins étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je vous interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! Et encore moins devant ma présence.

\- Et pourquoi ça Will ? dit Grell en rapprochant son visage de celui de William.

\- Parce que vous êtes a moi…

A la fin de sa phrase, William plongea sur les lèvres de Grell pour les embrassés passionnément. Will lâcha les poignées de Grell pour attraper sa taille fine. Grell passa ses mains dans les cheveux de William pour les décoiffer légèrement. Puis au moment où William passa ses mains des hanches au bas des reins de Grell, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Oups, on dérange non ? dit une grosse voix familière.

\- Je te l'avais dit Eric que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir MAINTENANT, dit une autre voix familière.

Et ces autres voix appartenaient respectivement a Eric Slingby et Alan Humphries qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau avec Red.

Quand a Grell et Will, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, avaient tournés la tête vers la source du bruit puis William en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, s'était immédiatement reculez.

\- Sut-Sutcliff je vous prierais de bien vouloir retourner travailler, Slingby, Humphries, que voulez-vous ? demanda fébrilement William.

Grell retourna a son bureau en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche avec son pouce pour effacer les traces de rouges a lèvres après le baiser passionné entre lui et Will. Quand a Alan et Eric, ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau de Grell avec Red dans les bras d'Alan.

\- En fait, on vous ramène le bout d'chou parce que figure toi Grell que NOUS aussi on doit travailler !

\- Ooooh oui passez-moi mon bébé~ !

Grell prit son fils dans les bras et lui chuchota quelques mots.

\- Regarde là-bas Reddy, c'est ton papa, dit Grell en montrant William.

Le bébé gazouilla dans les bras de Grell.

\- Arrêtez ça Sutcliff… Bon comme je ne tirerai rien de vous avec Red dans les environs il serait préférable que vous rentriez chez vous et aussi il serait plus prudent que je vous raccompagne.

Alan et Eric pouffèrent discrètement. Tout le monde avait compris le manège de William.

\- Bien sur Willy…, dit Grell en ayant un sourire entendu avec Eric et Alan.

Après un rapide au revoir et de rapide remerciement a Alan et Eric, William, Grell et Red partirent de la Société des Shinigamis.

* * *

Voila alors je sais William a l'air totalement OOC mais je le rappelle c'est comme ça que je vois le personnage de William. Et puis un William jaloux et ultra possessif c'est tout a fait crédible non ?

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre. Bye !


	9. Frustration, tendresse et passion

Bonjour, bonjour ! Avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! C'est le chapitre de la concrétisation. Alors je préviens PAS de véritable scène de sexe. Juste des bisous et des caresses un peu... olé olé si je puis dire. Enfin bref amusé vous bien !

Réponse a Sera Divin : Voila la suite ! Et non pas de scène de sexe malheureusement ^-^ Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ça désolé mais tu as le droit a une scène "érotique". J'espère que cela te contentera :)

* * *

William, Grell et Red arrivèrent enfin chez Grell. Sur le pas de la porte Grell se tourna vers William.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

William entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir, répondit William de son ton habituel.

Grell frémit d'anticipation. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec son William.

La soirée passa relativement vite et donc après avoir mangé et s'être changé, William alla coucher Red pendant que Grell s'occupé dans la salle de bain. William berça l'enfant et quand celui-ci s'endormit, il le posa dans son petit lit. C'est avec une légère anxiété qu'il rejoignit la chambre de Grell Arrivé dans la chambre de Grell, William ne fut pas surpris de trouver Grell en tenue légère, pour ne pas dire a moitié nu, sur le lit.

En effet, le shinigami rouge porte une nuisette transparente rouge ainsi qu'une jupe courte bouffante de nuit rouge et noir. Ses longs cheveux lui tombés sur une épaule et il porté un maquillage léger.

Pour Will a cet instant, Grell était époustouflant. Grell lui fit signe de s'approcher et William s'exécuta. Il s'avança en dégrafant les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama rayé grise. Les boutons dégrafer, il fit glisser la chemise par terre. Grell frémit d'anticipation. William monta sur le lit et alla surplomber Grell, les bras de chaque côté de la tête a Grell.

Le shinigami rouge passa ses bras dans le dos de William et le ramena contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Enfin William embrassa langoureusement Sutcliff. Grell soupira de satisfaction. William passa ses mains sous la nuisette de Grell et descendit son baiser dans le cou de son partenaire.

Grell passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Will pour les décoiffer tout en soupirant d'aise. Puis William enleva complètement la nuisette de Sutcliff pour diriger ses baisers sur le torse de Grell. Puis au moment où William passa sa main sous la jupe de Grell celui-ci poussa un cri aigu.

William retira sa main.

\- Taisez-vous Sutcliff ! Vous allez réveiller Re-

William fut interrompu dans sa phrase par les pleurs de Red. Grell souri d'un air désolé et William grogna de mécontentement.

\- Vraiment…

\- Désolé Will chéri mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'aime quand tu me touche avec ton air sérieux.

\- Et vous comptez crier comme ça beaucoup de fois ?

Grell rapprocha son bassin de celui de Will, chacun pouvant sentir l'excitation de l'autre.

\- Cela va dépendre de toi William, dit Grell d'une voix suave.

A l'entente de son prénom complet prononcer de la sorte, le corps de William chauffa instantanément.

\- Envoyez un message a Humphries. Il va garder Red pour la nuit.

Grell sourit de toutes ses dents et s'exécuta.

Quelques minutes après, quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Grell enfila vite fait un peignoir et alla ouvrir a Alan.

\- Bonsoir ! Oh…, s'exclama Alan amusé.

En effet, un Grell décoiffé et démaquiller en peignoir vint lui ouvrir.

\- Merci de le garder Alan chou, je t'en dois une, s'exclama Grell en allant chercher Red.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Grell, dit Alan.

Humphries passa une tête dans l'appartement et surpris William décoiffé, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, tendre Red a Grell qui l'attrapa. Grell revint avec Red et le tendit a Alan qui l'attrapa. Grell lui donna un sac contenant des affaires pour bébé et d'autres jouet appartenant a Red.

\- Merci Alan encore, dit Grell en souriant.

\- Pas de problème, passez une bonne soirée, dit Alan dans un sourire entendu.

\- J'y compte bien, dit Grell en faisant un clin d'œil a Alan qui s'éloigna en riant.

Grell referma la porte et se retourna vivement vers Will qui était dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre. Tous deux se regardèrent et d'un accord commun, ils coururent dans la chambre. Arrivé dedans William jeta Grell sur le lit et reprit sa position avant d'être interrompu, tout en enlevant le peignoir de Grell.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez Sutcliff, dit Will entre deux baisers. Grell souffla de contentement en signe d'accord. Ils reprirent leur activité là où ils les avaient laissés avec plus de passion ainsi ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit.

* * *

Voila déjà en bas, je sais c'est un peu court et frustrant mais c'est comme ça. J'avoue que même moi je suis légèrement frustré. Bref, a la semaine prochaine pour la clôture de cette histoire ! Bye.


	10. Famille

Bonjour ! Désolé pour le petit retard j'ai pleins de soucis en tête et j'avais complètement zappé le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Donc c'est avec une certaine émotion que je vous propose la fin des aventures de nos shinigamis favoris ! Enjoy !

Réponse a Sera Divin : Ne t'inquiète pas j'en ai encore une en stock qui je pense sera publier juste après celle la alors reste dans le coin pour pas la loupée x) Oui effectivement c'était très très chaud XD

* * *

Ce matin-là, William ouvrit doucement un œil. Puis le deuxième. Il ne reconnut pas la chambre de son appartement et paniqua pendant un instant. Puis il se souvint de la nuit dernière. Son regard se tourna alors vers son compagnon de chambre, Grell Sutcliff. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, blotti contre William avec un sourire aux lèvres. William serra sa prise contre Grell et étira légèrement ses lèvres.

Depuis le début de sa très longue existence, William T Spears n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'a cet instant. Alors William s'autorisa quelques petites folies. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Grell et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Grell remua en sentant la caresse dans son sommeil. Puis William recommença son manège jusqu'à ce que Grell remue complètement et se réveille.

\- Bonjour Sutcliff, dit William moins froidement que d'habitude.

\- Mmmmh….'jour Willu~, dit Grell ensommeillé.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien, ils se contentèrent de se serrer dans les bras et de s'embrasser de temps en temps. Puis William se détacha de la chaleureuse étreinte et se leva.

\- Debout Sutcliff, il ne faut pas que nous arrivions en retard au bureau, déclara Will catégorique.

\- Anh~ Wiiill que tu es si sérieux !

Grell se leva et alla claquer un bisou sur la joue, a la limite de la lèvre, de William puis parti dans la salle de bains dans un déhanché sensuel. William le regarda s'engouffré dans la salle de bain puis le rejoignit. Vraiment… .

Plus tard, les deux amants étaient attablés autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner. Alors que William avait fini le sien depuis un bon moment, Grell lui traînassait.

\- Vraiment… Sutcliff si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je pars sans vous, dit Will froidement.

Grell ne répondit pas, trop occupé a pensé a lui et Will dans la salle de bains ce matin.

Mais il sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la porte frappée et en sentant une présence familière. Il sauta de sa chaise et alla ouvrir.

Derrière la porte se tenait Alan et Eric avec Red dans les bras d'Alan.

\- Reeeed~ ! cria le shinigami rouge en attrapant le bébé.

William arriva a hauteur des deux shinigamis a la porte.

\- Bonjour Humphries, Slingby. Je vous remercie pour la garde imprévue, dit William gêné en sous entendant pourquoi Alan avait gardé Red.

\- Mais de rien William, tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Alan en souriant.

Tout a coup Grell se tourna vers Alan.

\- Alan ! Alan ! Tu voudrais bien me le garder encore un peu aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai toujours pas finis de rattraper mon retard…, dit Grell dans une moue suppliante.

Alors qu'Alan allait encore céder a la demande de Grell, Eric intervint.

\- NON ! Hors de question ! Même si ont aiment beaucoup ce p'tit bou d'chou, il n'y a pas marqué nounou sur son front ! Nous aussi nous sommes des shinigamis avec beaucoup de travail, explosa Eric.

Grell regarda Eric méchamment en lui tirant la langue. Eric le regarda avec défi.

\- Du calme, du calme ! Grell, Eric n'a pas tort. On a beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, dit Alan d'un air désolé.

\- Oh non mais comment je vais faire ? Je ne vais pas encore le ramener au bureau…, dit Grell triste.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sutcliff, on va trouver une solution, intervint William.

\- Donnez le a Ronald il sera ravi d'avoir un prétexte pour pas travailler, proposa Eric.

\- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises Slingby, on ne laisse pas un enfant a un enfant, répliqua William.

Tout a coup, ce fut comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer au-dessus de la tête de Grell.

\- J'ai une idée ! Je sais qui voudra nous le garder, dit Grell déterminé.

Quelques temps plus tard, William, Grell et Red dans les bras de ce dernier se retrouvèrent devant l'échoppe funéraire d'Undertaker.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? dit William en relevant un sourcil.

\- Bah oui pourquoi ?

\- Il va nous demander une blague Sutcliff… Et vous vous souvenez comment cela s'est finit l'autre fois ? L'autre déchet a dû le faire a notre place ! dit William rageusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Will chéri je gère, dit Grell en souriant.

\- Justement c'est cela qui m'inquiète, dit William.

Après que William se soit pris un coup sur la tête suite a la remarque de Grell, ils entrèrent dans le magasin funéraire.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Undertaker boire du thé dans ses béchers.

\- Je savais que vous reviendriez, hi hi, et évidemment vous connaissez mon prix, hi hi, dit Undertaker en posant son bécher de thé.

Grell posa Red dans les bras de William et s'avança vers Undertaker. Il lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille et Undertaker explosa de rire. Le si stoïque William haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Ha ha ha, sérieusement Grell, ha ha ha, je ne savais pas que tu, ha ha ha, racontais des blagues aussi drôles que, ha ha ha, ce démon, ha ha ha !

William fronça les sourcils.

\- Sutcliff… Etes-vous aller voir ce… cette chose pour enseigner quelques blagues ? dit William sentant sa colère monté.

\- Plus tard Will chéri, dit Grell embarrassé.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Undertaker s'assit sur un de ses fauteuils cercueils.

\- Donc Grell que veux-tu ?

\- Pouvez-vous garder Grell pour la journée s'il vous plaît ?

\- Avec joie très cher.

Undertaker s'avança pour prendre Red dans ses bras.

\- Qu'il est mignon ce petit, hi hi hi, mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose, hi hi, dit Undertaker en partant a l'arrière-boutique.

Quand a Grell, il posa un regard inquiet vers William mais celui-ci arborait une expression énervé.

\- Vous m'expliquez Sutcliff ? Pour la blague…

\- Oh, hum… et si on allait au bureau ? Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène ici chez monsieur Undertaker quand même ? dit Grell embarrassé.

Grell prit William par le bras et le tira hors de l'échoppe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au bureau de William.

\- Je commence a perdre patience Sutcliff…

\- Oui oui je vois ça, en fait oui il se trouve que Sebas-ch-... Sebastian m'a appris une ou deux blagues pour obtenir des faveurs d'Undertaker…, dit Grell embarrasser.

Tout a coup William s'approcha de Grell avec un regard mauvais.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais, JAMAIS, que vous vous approchiez de lui pour une raison ou une autre, suis-je clair Sutcliff ?

\- Oui~ chef !

Grell s'accrocha a William et l'embrassa passionnément. Mais Will le repoussa doucement.

\- Je suis sérieux Sutcliff… Je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de lui que ce soit de près ou de loin…

Grell prit William dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas William… Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, dit Grell a l'oreille de Will.

William resserra sa prise sur Grell et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime Sutcliff…

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Grell et Will travaillèrent, William avec sérieux et Grell… et bien Grell restait fidèle a lui-même c'est-à-dire a coller William toute la journée a évoquer des sous entendues douteux… Une journée normal quoi.

Le soir arriva et il était l'heure pour Will et Grell d'aller chercher Red.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'échoppe du vieux shinigami, ils virent Undertaker qui s'amusait avec Red qui était posé… sur un cercueil !

\- Undertaker ! Ne mettez pas mon fils dans vos boîtes humaines ! s'exclama Grell.

Il attrapa Red et remarqua que quelque chose avait changé chez l'enfant. En effet, il avait une belle chevelure rouge et ces yeux lui était familier. Puis il comprit.

\- Oh ! WIIIIILL~ ! Viens voir ! cria Grell.

En une seconde William fut a coter de Grell, croyant a un danger. Mais rien juste Grell et Red avec des cheveux rouges et des yeux qui lui ressemblaient étrangement. Il comprit a son tour.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Undertaker ? demanda William.

\- C'est juste un bonus pour la fantastique blague de Grell ce matin, hi hi.

\- Oh Will~ On est parent ! s'exclama Grell.

William n'en revenait pas. Il avait vaguement envisagé de devenir le père de substitution de Red au moment où il s'est mis avec Grell mais de la a devenir officiellement son père… William n'avait pas rêvé mieux.

\- Venez Sutcliff, rentrons, dit Will.

\- A bientôt la petite famille, hi hi, dit Undertaker.

Undertaker l'avait dit. Famille. Oui maintenant lui, Grell et Red formaient une famille.

* * *

Voila c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez appréciés du début a la fin, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura accrocher du début a la fin. Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissaient des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir, je remercie tout les lecteurs qui ont lus ma fanfiction (oui je vous voient sur mon petit graphique de statistiques) et vous étiez nombreux !  
Pour la suite, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je compte poster une autre histoire sur William et Grell très prochainement. Le titre de la fanfiction est "Le mauvais endroit au mauvais moment". A vos pronostique sur de quoi cela parlera, sur ce a la prochaine et merci encore !

EDIT : Réponse aux reviews sur ce chapitre

Réponse a Guest :  
Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravi que cela t'a plu ! Ahah pour ça je laisse ton imagination faire le travail ;)


End file.
